IchiHime: Young Love
by Aristaeus
Summary: Ichigo and Inoue are now dating! What will happen over the course of their dates? I combined the date fanfics I had written into this one each date is a new chapter! It's also in word format instead of notepad, so it's a little better! Enjoy nn
1. Blossoming of Love

Date One

Blossoming of Love

By Aristaeus

**Disclaimer:** The classic disclaimer! Ahh... Well, here it goes; I do not own Bleach, nor do I in any way own/indorse the characters from Bleach used in this story. These are all characters created by Kubo Tite. This is, obviously, a fan-fiction! Now, enjoy :)

**Note from the author**: I'm going to go ahead and apologize for any errors in the way I make Ichigo/Orihime or anyone else act! I'll try to keep it as close as possible though! I'd also like to give a thanks to StarrySakuraSky (on Bleach Exile forums), 'cause her fan fiction is what inspired me to do this! If you haven't read her stories yet, GO READ THEM NOW! Or, after mine rather. :3

PS: This is my first story, so don't be too harsh! I'll probably revamp it later on.

**Update 12/15/2007**

I'm combining the date stories I've written so far into one story; each date will be a different chapter!

"Uh, Inoue, what exactly is this..?" Ichigo hesitantly said as he stared down at the odd looking food spread across the blanket they had laid on the ground. He was exactly surprised. Inoue had always had a strange taste in food.

"It's our lunch, silly!" Inoue rested on her knees, brushing a few wrinkles out of her skirt. She glanced up at Ichigo with a bright smile, pulling out different assortments of food. Odd food at that. Inoue had made sandwiches for their picnic. She had used bread, assortments of deli-meat, and bean paste.

"Yeah, but.. Is that bean paste on the sandwiches?!" Ichigo huffed as he sat down next to Inoue, a small trickle of nervous sweat on his brow. He really didn't want to eat sandwiches with bean paste on them, but he had all ready told himself that if it came down to it he would; if it made Inoue happy.

Inoue let out a loud giggle, leaning forward to reach into the picnic basket. Ichigo watched her, afraid that she'd pull out more of her weird food combinations. To his surprise though, she pulled out a second set of sandwiches, "I brought these on the off chance you didn't want to eat my sandwiches." Setting down the normal sandwiches next to her odd ones, she reaches back inside the picnic basket. Ichigo, wondering what could be next, yells out in surprise and almost falls over at what she pulls out next. It appears to be a cake, but it has so many obnoxious looking toppings on it! "Now, this, Ichigo, you have to eat no matter what!" Inoue giggles loudly, with a sly looking smile. A smile that makes Ichigo feel a little frightened.

* * *

"Aaaah! Those were delicious, Inoue!" Ichigo leans back, rubbing his stomach with one hand.

"Don't forget about desert!" she giggles yet again, sliding a piece of the cake over to Ichigo.

"Err.. Right.." he gulps, picking up the cake slowly. Inoue watches him anxiously. "You're making me nervous!" gulping yet again, he takes a chunk out of the cake with his fork. Giving it a sniff, he decides to do this quick and painlessly. Closing his eyes tightly, he shoves the cake into his mouth and quickly chews it.

"How is it, Ichigo?" she leans forward, looking anxiously at him again. A look that makes Ichigo feel if he said anything bad, she'd burst into tears.

Pausing for a little bit, Ichigo lets the taste roll over his tongue. To his surprise, it was actually delicious! "Wow, this is really good Inoue!" digging into the rest of the cake, he quickly finishes; dropping his plate and fork on the blanket. "Ooh man, I'm stuffed.."

"I'm glad.." Inoue quickly finishes her portion of the cake. She quickly puts up the rest of the cake. As she stands, she yet again smoothes her skirt out.

"Well, it's almost night time. We should get going. " Ichigo rolls up the blanket, tossing it over his shoulder. He smiles over at Inoue, who gives him a soft smile back.

* * *

Ichigo and Inoue had started dating about a week ago. She had finally confessed her feelings to him, only to find out he felt the same way. He had just been a little too dense to notice to signs she gave him. He felt even worse when he found out that everyone knew how she felt about him, too. Once they announced it to their friends, everyone gave him the same reaction. "It's about time!"

Today was their first date. Rukia and Renji were in the city, and the reassured Ichigo he didn't have to worry about any Hollows. They could handle it.

* * *

"What should we do next?" Ichigo looked down at Inoue, a small smile accompanied with a light blush on his face. Inoue had wrapped her arm around his, and was now resting her head against his shoulder. He didn't mind at all. He actually enjoyed her being like this a lot. It just wasn't something he was used to.

"Let's play some games!" she shouted exuberantly, releasing his arm and running ahead of him.

"H-Hey, wait up Inoue!" catching up with her in front of a game booth. "This one, huh? Okay then!"

It was one of the game booths were you have to knock down a stack of bottles. "Knock down the bottles and win your lovely date this nice stuffed animal, how about it son? Only 2 dollars!" The booth attendant exclaimed, pointing to a large, blue stuffed dog.

"Oooh, it's so pretty!" squealed Inoue, gripping Ichigo's arm tightly.

With a determined look on his face, Ichigo slaps down a couple of dollars on the table top, "Okay old man. Give me a ball!"

Gripping the ball tightly, Ichigo inhales deeply. With a quickly glance over at Orihime, he gives the ball a strong hurl towards the stack of bottles. The bottles all collapse on the floor, and Orihime jumps up and down excitedly as the booth attendant hands her large blue dog. Hugging Ichigo tightly, "Thank you, Ichigo!"

Flexing his muscles, Ichigo chuckles "Not a problem! Anything for you, Inoue."

* * *

The night goes on, Ichigo and Inoue enjoy the festival. Ichigo wins Inoue a couple more stuffed animal prizes; though none as big as the first dog. And as the festival comes to an end, the young couple decides to end it with a Ferris wheel ride.

"I had a wonderful night, Ichigo..." Inoue says gently, resting her head against Ichigo's shoulder. She hugs the large blue dog he won for her. A relaxed, happy smile is spread across her face. This was almost like a dream come true for her. She had fawned over Ichigo for ages; obvious to everyone but him. Now, they were dating!

"Yeah, I'm glad we did this.." Looking down at Inoue, Ichigo smiles gently back at her.

The Ferris wheel slowly makes its way up. Ichigo and Inoue continue to converse on the night, on school, and a few other random topics. After a few stops the wheel finally makes it to the top, just as the festival lets off its fireworks.

"It's such a beautiful view!" shouts Inoue, looking up at the fireworks.

"Yeah, it really is.." Ichigo says softly, though he isn't looking at the fireworks; he's looking at Inoue.

Noticing his eyes on her, Inoue blushes softly "Ichi—"she's cut off though. Ichigo quickly closes the gap between them, taking her lips in a soft kiss.

Both of them, blushing, just stare happily at each other for what seems like an eternity. Inoue rests her head against Ichigo's shoulder yet again, and in return he wraps his arm around her; resting his own head atop of hers.


	2. Holiday Love

Date Two

Holiday Love

By Aristaeus

**Note from the author:** I'm going to go ahead and apologize for any errors in the way I make Ichigo/Orihime or anyone else act! I'll try to keep it as close as possible though! I'd also like to give a thanks to StarrySakuraSky (on Bleach Exile forums), 'cause her fan fiction is what inspired me to do this! If you haven't read her stories yet, GO READ THEM NOW! Or, after mine rather. :3

**Disclaimer:** The classic disclaimer! Ahh.. Well, here it goes; I do not own Bleach, nor do I in any way own/indorse the characters from Bleach used in this story. These are all characters created by Kubo Tite. This is, obviously, fictional! Now, enjoy :)

It has been a little over a couple months since Inoue and Ichigo had their first date. Lately though, things have been troublesome around town. Hollow activity, on top of school, has prevented the couple from getting together for a second date. They did, however, spend plenty of time together around school. Their status as a couple well known throughout the school. Ichigo constantly received glares from other boys from around the school; jealous that Inoue chose him and not them. No one glared or messed with Inoue around school though, due to the fact they know either Ichigo or Tatsuki would make them sorry.

Luckily, for the couple, today was the last day of school for a couple of weeks. Christmas was just around the corner, and the school was being released for holiday break. "So, Inoue.." Ichigo leaned over, silently whispering as to not get caught, "want to hang out after school..?" Ichigo had a slight blush on his face.

"Kurosaki, no talking in class!" screamed the teacher, following up by throwing a book at Ichigo.

"What are you doing, you old hag?!" Ichigo yelled, jumping up from the floor; the result of the book making quite a hard impact with his skull.

"Qui-" the teacher, in the middle of reprimanding Ichigo, was cut off by the dismissal bell. "Ah, what the hell.. I'll lecture you after you return from break.. Enjoy your holiday, class!"

"Sheesh, who does she think she is.." mutters Ichigo, grabbing his bag and turning to Inoue. "Er.."

Giggling, Inoue latched her arm around Ichigo's and began to walk, forcing him to go along as well, and "I'd love to hang out after school, Ichigo." Releasing his arm, she walked ahead of him, stopping and turning around to face him. "I have a wonderful idea!" blushing slightly, "We can decorate for Christmas! Then, we can watch a movie!"

Smiling, Ichigo gave a satisfied nod, "Sounds like a good idea then. We'll meet at your place. I have to go home and do a few things, let the old man know I'll be out." Huffing, Ichigo shook his head. He knew that when he mentioned spending the night with Inoue, his dad would give him a hard time. "Well, I'll see you later, Inoue!" With that, Ichigo sprinted away towards his house, leaving Inoue a little bit surprised.

"Uh.." Turning around, Inoue began to walk towards the direction of her house. She was so happy to finally get to spend time with Ichigo outside of school! Hugging her bag up to her chest, she began to jog. "I know! I'll go shopping before I head home! I can make Ichigo a nice meal.."

* * *

Ichigo arrived at his house in no time; he basically sprinted the whole way home. He was also very excited to spend time with Inoue. It actually surprised him a little on the way to his house. Inoue seemed to have changed his life.

"Hiiiiyyyyyaaaa!' Isshin Kurosaki came flying at his son, his foot sticking out, intent on making a direct hit on his son. Ichigo, expecting the attack, slyly bends down. Isshin flies over, crashing into the door. Jumping up directly, as if nothing happened, he slings his arm around his son's neck, "As expected on my son!"

Moving away from Isshin, Ichigo jogs off to his room, shouting as he does "I don't have time for this right now, I have to change! I'm going to Inoue's!!"

"Ohoho, my son is spending time at his girlfriend's.. HE IS BECOMING A MAN!!" Isshin, in a half crouch, clutches his fists tightly. Tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

"I need to hurry! Ichigo should be arriving soon." Inoue begins to run, carrying two bags of groceries as she does. She was still in her uniform. She wanted to hurry up and get home so she could change before Ichigo arrived; she also wanted to at least get the meal started too. "Oh, I can take a short cut!" Turning, Inoue cuts into an ally way. It was like any typical ally way: dark and creepy. Despite that, it would easily cut 10 minutes from her trip if she took it. Half-way down the alley, she slows down. "Maybe this wasn't such a good... AAAHHH!" behind her something crashes. Quickly spinning, she lets out a sigh of relief, "It's only you, kitt--" suddenly a hand tightly grasps her mouth. Inoue, eyes wide, drops her bags. Trying to let out a scream, she flails her arms only to have them grabbed by another pair of hands.

"Lookie what we have here, boys.." a gruff voice says, "She's not too bad. We can have some fun with her."

Other voices, maybe 2-3, chime in and chuckle after the man holding her speaks. Inoue, who by now has begun to softly cry, closes her eyes tightly. Tears run down her cheeks, and all she can do is pray. "_Kurosaki._" she cries in her mind. The day wasn't supposed to turn out like this! Just as she begins to lose all hope..

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" yells the gruff man.

"You know, I hate punks who pick on other people. What I really hate though, are jack asses that pick on my girlfriend. It really ticks me off!"

At the sound of the new voice, Inoue quickly opens her eyes. In front of her is Ichigo! "_ICHIGO_" she yells in her mind; the gruff man still has a hold of her mouth.

"We're not going to let you ruin our fun! Get him boys!" At the command of the gruff man, the other men behind him run at Ichigo.

"Jackasses!" Ichigo, who has plenty of experience fighting, moves quickly. Running directly at the punks, he throws a punch at the closest one. Caught off guard, the punk flies back into the dumpster with a loud _THUD_. The other two stop, jaws agape as they turn to look at their unconscious friend, "Bad move, buddy!" Ichigo, taking advantage of the situation, moves into the middle of the two. He lands another solid punch, knocking the second punk into the building; also knocking him unconscious. Still in shock, the third punk does nothing. Ichigo quickly spins, lifting his leg in the process; his heel making contact with the side of the punk's face. The final punk flies out into the street.

"H-Hey..! You're not a normal kid!" the gruff man lets go off Inoue, running the opposite way in fear.

Inoue, running over to Ichigo, hugs his body tightly. "Ichigo! I was so scared they were going to hurt me.." sobbing, she clutches his shirt in her palms.

"Hey, Inoue, it's okay.. You know I'll always protect you.." smiling sincerely, Ichigo looks down into Inoue's red eyes. Even when she's crying he can't help but notice how beautiful she is. Leaning down, he gives her a soft kiss on the lips; feeling her return the kiss, which is more wet than usual due to the tears. "Now, let's continue our plans!" Picking up her grocery bags, he begins to walk towards the end of the ally with Inoue attached to his arm -- sniffling slightly, but in a better mood now that he's arrived.

* * *

"There, all done!" Ichigo dusts his close off, looking around Inoue's living room. They had just finished decorating it for Christmas, and as he admired his work, Inoue tightly hugs him from behind.

"Thank you, Ichigo! It looks great." She lets go of Ichigo, moving into the kitchen. "We got done just in time, too! Dinner's ready."

The sun begins to set as the couple sits down to dinner. Looking across, Ichigo finds himself staring at Inoue as she excitedly munches down the food she prepared. Smiling to himself, he yet again thinks about how she's changed his life. "It's very good, Inoue! You've outdone yourself.." he says, in-between mouthfuls.

She giggles, reaching across to wipe his mouth, "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full! And thank you!" she smiles, finishing off her plate. She sits still for a few minutes, watching as Ichigo finishes his food. She thinks of how happy she is. It's almost like living a dream. She fawned over him for what seemed like ages; so much she began to think nothing would happen. But now here she is, sharing her second date with him! They had kissed, and she even heard him call her his girlfriend. Finally snapping out of her daze, she gets up to put the dishes away.

"Aaah..!" Ichigo leans back, rubbing his belly. "You cook even better than my sister, Inoue!" Falling back on the floor, he stares at the ceiling with a fulfilled smile on his face.

After returning from the kitchen, Inoue leans over Ichigo. Her hair, falling into her face, "Do you want to watch the movie now?"

Smiling devilishly, Ichigo reaches up and grabs Inoues hand. He tugs on her arm, hard but not hard enough to hurt, which causes her to eek loudly and fall onto of Ichigo. Brushing the hair out of her face, he kisses her forehead, "Thank you, Inoue..."

Blushing severely, Inoue looks down into Ichigo's eyes, "F-for what, Ichigo...?"

"For being you. I feel like I've become a better person since you confessed your feelings, and I'm thankful every day you did." He grabs her, hugging her against his chest tightly, "And like I said earlier, I'll always protect you.."

Smiling happily, Inoue rests her head against his chest, "Thank you.."

They lay there for a while. The sun sets, 'causing the room to become dark, when Ichigo finally gets up, "Now, for that movie!"

* * *

Both of them sit on Inoue's couch, Ichigo with a tub of popcorn on his lap, and Inoue curled up under her blanket. "I picked out a couple of movies for tonight. The first is a romantic comedy, and the second is a horror movie." Inoue pushes the play button.

"Perfect!" Ichigo smiles, shoving a fistful of popcorn into his mouth as the movie starts.

Inoue pulls the blanket tightly around her, and adjusts herself on the couch so she can rest her head on Ichigo's shoulder. She smiles as she feels the pressure of his head against her own.

* * *

After sharing laughs and one tearful moment, the first movie ends. Ichigo, getting up from the couch momentarily, replaces the DVD with the next one. "A horror movie, eh? I didn't think you were into those Inoue..." he grins, turning around to sit back on the couch.

"Yes, well.. I uh..Thought you may like it..?" she lies, giggling nervously. She really got it because it'd be a good movie to curl up to Ichigo with. She would probably get scared by it, but she knew Ichigo would comfort her. That's why she really got it.

The movie starts out pretty slow, making Ichigo wonder if it'll get any better. It better! Luckily though, the scary stuff happens just minutes after his doubt. SPLAT the screen shines red real quick. This causes Inoue to jump. "You okay?" he looks over at her, and it's obvious that moment scared her.

"Y-Yeah.." she lies, holding her chest under the blanket. It feels like her heart just stopped for a second.

Chuckling to himself, Ichigo grabs her blanket. "Here, I'll protect you from the scary movie!" he curls the blanket around himself. With an arm around Inoue, he positions himself comfortably on the couch; now curled up under the blanket with her.

Blushing a little, Inoue cuddles up to Ichigo under the blanket. Resting her head under his on his chest, she continues to watch the movie with him; feeling much better now.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, the movie starts to get pretty lame again. The moment earlier that scared Inoue was about the only frightening party in the movie. He looks down at Inoue, who still has her head on his chest. He runs his hand down to her side, 'causing her to eep in surprise, and pulls her tighter against him.

Blushing hard, though difficult to tell in the dark, Inoue moves her head to look up at Ichigo. His hand firmly on her side, pulling her against him. She wiggles her toes nervously.

Ichigo, smiling gently down at the beautiful Inoue, moves closer to her. His other hand moves its way gently through her hair. His lips slowly push against her own. Opening his mouth slightly, he gives her his first passionate kiss; keeping their lips locked for minutes.

Her face was now full blown red. She felt like she was on fire. It was a good feeling though. Her own lips pushed back against Ichigo's, opening her own lips with his. She could feel him pulling her body tighter against his own.

* * *

The couple now lay on the couch, the TV turned off. The approximate time midnight. The couple had just shared their first passionate kiss. Inoue was curled up tightly against Ichigo, snoozing softly. Her couch was luckily big enough for them to lie comfortably. Ichigo's arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her against him. His other arm resting under his arm. He also snoozed softly. Both of them still under the blanket. The couple had finally shared their second date, a date neither would forget. 


	3. Anniversary

IchiHime Date 03

Anniversary

By Aristaeus

**Disclaimer: **Ya' ya', we all know what this is. I don't own or endorse Bleach or the characters used; it's just a fan fiction. Bleach and characters are property of Kubo Tite and Shounen Jump.

**Author's Note: **All right, this is Date 03! I'm going to write two more after this. I should probably just chapter all of these into one big story. Also, this one is going to be Mature; there's a lemon scene. I feel it fits with the story though! The characters are 18 in my fiction; seniors in high school. Don't want to write a lemon with them at 15, that'd be weird! Probably illegal, too. Xx I'm not a proficient "erotic" writer, so to speak, so don't be too harsh on the lemon scene

Also, I should note that Ichigo probably won't act how he does in the anime, but it's just because I believe dating Inoue would change how he acts, and vice versa for Inoue. In this chapter she's become more open with Ichigo.

"Thank you, sir! Please come again"

_Ding _the little bell above the door chimed as Ichigo walked out of the store; not looking quite happy either. "Man! They sure do charge a lot for jewelry..." huffing, he looked down at the bag he held in his hand, "Oh well, it was worth it! I'm sure she'll like it..." That positive statement cheered Ichigo up. It was a special occasion tomorrow. Inoue and he were celebrating their 6 month anniversary. 6 months that was spectacular to the couple.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Tatsuki, Ichigo's fellow classmate and also Inoue's best friend, spotted the orange haired boy as he left the store; he wasn't hard to spot with his hair. "What are you doing here?" she glanced at him slyly, eyeing the bag he held in his hand.

"N-Nothing! I'm just uh... Oh, shit. Look, just don't tell Inoue where I was today, okay? I want to surprise her with this tomorrow..." blushing softly, he rubbed the back of his head. He got caught. He was hoping no one would see him here; especially someone so close to Inoue!

Chuckling, Tatsuki gave Ichigo a good punch in the side; a playful punch, though from Tatsuki it still made Ichigo flinch. "Don't worry. Inoue may be my best friend, but I want to see her happy! I know she'd be happier if it was a surprise than if I spoiled it for her. You just better have got her something good!" waving, Tatsuki walked away from Ichigo.

_"Oh, I got her something good; it better be good for what it cost at least!" _Huffing again, Ichigo began his walk home. It was still midafternoon, so he didn't have to worry about hurrying. "Hmm, maybe I should get something to eat!" as soon as he mentioned food, his stomach began to growl, "Yep... definitely food time..."

"Ichigo!" a deep voice called out from behind Ichigo.

Turning, Ichigo blinked in surprise, "Chad! What…--"

"Are you buying your gift for Inoue?" Chad interrupted Ichigo, 'causing Ichigo to turn red in frustration.

"Yes, and I seemed to pick a bad day to do it! I seem to be running into everyone who knows I'm getting something for Inoue. First Tatsuki, now you. I wouldn't be— Oh, great!"

"Kurosaki, buying a gift for Inoue?" Ishida, spotting his two friends, walked over to the two.

Ichigo, sulking his shoulders, just nodded and held up the bag.

"Oh, that's an expensive store!" Ishida piped, pushing his glasses up his nose to look at the bag.

"You must've gotten her something really nice." Sado chimed in, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Yeah, nice and expensive..." Ichigo sobbed, rubbing his back pocket that held his wallet, "I was just about to go get some food. Do you guys want to come with?" Ichigo wanted to move away from the subject of Inoue's gift. He loved her, but it was saddening to think of how much his gift cost.

"Sure." Ishida and Chad both spoke, walking with Ichigo to the nearest Ramen shop.

"ICHIGO!"

"Wha—Oh man!" Ichigo fell back onto the ground, Inoue right on top of him, "Hey, Inoue..." Ichigo sat up.

"What are you doing here?! Oh, Ishida and Chad are with you too!" Standing up, Inoue brushed off her dress.

"We're here to buy some food, obviously." Ishida remarked, somewhat snobbish.

Ichigo, glad Inoue hasn't realized he was holding a jewelry bag, quickly stuffed the bag into his pocket, "Yeah. I'm guessing you're here to get some food, too, Inoue? Want to join us?"

* * *

After getting their orders, the four sat down. Inoue, of course, sits next to Ichigo. "Oh man, I'm starved! Excuse me, sir; do you have any hot sauce?" Inoue loudly exclaimed, causing people to stare at her. 

"Did she just say hot sauce?"

"Uh, no, miss... I'm sorry, we don't." the chef, giving her a weird look, slowly stated.

"Oh, that's okay. I always carry some with me. Just in case." She winks at Ichigo.

Ichigo, sulking his head down, just sips his noodles, "_She has such a weird taste in food_."

"OH, YUM!" Inoue, eating her ramen now smothered in hot sauce, turned to Ichigo. "This is so good! You should try some!"

"Eh, no thanks, I'm okay! I'm getting a little full."

"Oh, but you must! I know!" Inoue, spinning around, began to dig around in her purse. "AHA!" she pulled out a jar.

"… Is that peanut butter?" Chad, now watching the two, noticed the container Inoue pulled from her purse.

"Yeah! Ramen is awesome with peanut butter." Inoue, still talking rather loudly, just receives a bunch of flustered, sweat drop looks from the other customers and employees. Opening the peanut butter jar, the plops a big spoonful into the ramen, "Now, you'll LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE this, Ichigo!" giggling, before Ichigo can say anything or even react, she shoves the ramen into Ichigo's mouth.

"Eek... Oh... Oh.." Ichigo, whose face began to turn a little green, swallowed the awful tasting ramen, "It's.. delicious.. _I don't want to hurt her feelings._"

"Oh, really!? I'm so glad you think so! You have a little on the side of your mouth though!" giggling, she reaches over and licks the sauce off of Ichigo's face.

"I see you guys are more used to each other in public..." Chad chuckles, patting a blushing Ichigo on the back.

"Well, guys, I have shopping to do! I'll see you all tomorrow. Especially you, Ichigo." Inoue winks, giving Ichigo a goodbye kiss; which he returns. Inoue then gathers her things, leaving the store.

"Oh man, I'm glad she didn't see her gift..." Ichigo exclaims, pulling the bag back out of his pocket.

"Is it me, or did Inoue seem overly happy today?"

"Yeah, maybe it's because of their anniversary tomorrow..." Chad chimes in.

"Maybe Inoue has something special planned..." Ishida pushes his glasses up his nose again, thinking.

"Hey, whoa guys. You don't have to think so hard about it! I'll find out tomorrow..." glancing down at his watch, Ichigo stands up, "I better be heading off. See ya' guys!" Making sure he has a tight grasp on his bag, Ichigo sprints out of the restaurant.

* * *

The next day comes quicker than Ichigo expected. As he sits up and yawns, he looks over at the clock on his beside, "I better get ready for school..." 

The morning seemed normal. Yuzu had prepared the breakfast, and Isshin tried desperately to strike his son; Ichigo winning this morning. "Ohohoho, that's my son." Isshin, acting like he hadn't just been kicked into the wall, gave Ichigo a hard pat on the back, "Today is a special occasion for my young boy!"

"What are you talking about, dad?" Ichigo gave Isshin a "you're fucking crazy" kind of look.

"Don't try to act like I'm stupid, boy!" Grabbing Ichigo by the head, Isshin smirks, "I know it's you and Inoue's anniversary today! I hope you go her something good!"

Sighing, remembering the price of his gift, Ichigo slumped in his father's arms "Yeah... I got her something good. I have to get going, though!" sliding out of Isshin's grasp, Ichigo sprints out of the door.

"Ichi, you need to eat!" Yuzu yells afterwards, but her words fall on deaf ears.

* * *

"Icccccchhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Inoue jumps on Ichigo again as he arrives at school; she had started just calling him Ichi a couple months back occasionally. It was obvious to everyone around she had become more comfortable around Ichigo. They usually didn't display affection in the open, but neither one minded kissing nor being affectionate in the open now. 

"Hey, Inoue." Ichigo smiles as he wraps his arms around Inoue, carrying her on his back. "Happy anniversary!"

"Yes, happy anniversary!" she proudly yells out.

"Could you reach into my bag? I got you a gift, but it's sort of hard to get it while I'm holding you."

"Sure thing!" Inoue, without realizing how much distribution of her body weight could affect Ichigo holding her, leaned all the way over to reach for the gift.

"He—WHOA, Inoue! Don't lean so far over!" Ichigo began to side step towards the wall, "Oh shiiiiiit!" Ichigo's face smacked into the wall, 'causing him to tumble over with Inoue. "Oh... are you okay Inoue? Huh?" As he looked over, Inoue was crying.

"Ichigo!" she was holding the gift that Ichigo had gotten her. It had fallen out of the bag as they crashed onto the floor. Ichigo had gotten her a set of diamond earrings that were shaped like her hairpins, and he also got her a commitment ring; also diamond.

Smiling, he reached over to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Happy anniversary…" then, for the first time, "I love you, Inoue" blushing softly as he said it, Ichigo stared into Inoue's eyes. Despite them growing closer over the past 6 months, neither one had said those words to each other yet.

After hearing the words, Inoue leaped from the floor onto Ichigo again. Embarrassing him with a kiss, "I love you too, Ichi!" she snuggled onto his chest for a minute, before realizing they were still in the school hallway, "Oh... we better get to class!" Though, as Ichigo was getting ready to get up, Inoue leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I have to give you my present later, at my house" Giggling, she grabbed up her stuff and ran off to class; leaving a blushing Ichigo sitting on the floor.

"Tsch... those two..." Tatsuki, who was standing off to the side with Ishida and Chad, shook her head. Chad stood there, blushing himself at seeing the couple. Ishida just had his nose in a book, not the least bit interested.

**Lemon scene ahead**

_knockknockknock_

"Come iiiiiiiiiinnnnnn" Inoue's voice rang through the wooden door.

Opening the door, Ichigo dropped his school bag as he entered the apartment. He usually hung out with Inoue before going home; it was sort of like a daily routine now. "Hey, Inou—Ahh!" Ichigo, caught by surprise, turns and slams his face against the door. Falling backwards, he hits the floor, "Uh... Ow..."

"Oh my god, Ichi! Are you okay?!" Inoue runs over to Ichigo's side, "What happened..?"

As Ichigo sat up, rubbing his head, a furious blush came to his face. Inoue was clad in some saucy looking lingerie, "W-why are you dressed like that, Inoue..?" Though he was embarrassed, Ichigo couldn't help but feel very aroused.

Giggling, Inoue stood up and did a quick spin; which made Ichigo turn a darker shade of red. "This is your anniversary present, silly!"

"You bought me lingerie?" Ichigo, still a little light headed from running into the door, stared at Inoue with a look of confusion.

"No, silly!" Inoue, giving Ichigo a playful fap on the head, crawled on top of Ichigo. She lowered her voice, giving it a sexy, playful tone, "I'm your present."

Ichigo was probably the darkest shade of red ever seen on a person. He really didn't know how to respond; this was a new situation for him. He didn't know Inoue could be so tempting! Soon Ichigo's hormones took over though; seeing Inoue like that was a big turn on. Grabbing Inoue by the waist, he pulls her against his chest; the feeling of her breasts pushed against him fueling his desire. Passionately he kisses her.

Inoue, feeling Ichigo kiss her so passionately, returns the kiss. She gives a soft coo into his mouth as their tongues intertwine. She rubs herself against his body, breathing heavily into his mouth.

Underneath Inoue's mouth Ichigo grins, feeling Inoue rub her body against his; obvious this is exciting her greatly. Ichigo moves his hands from her waist, caressing her body gently. Feeling every curve and bump. Finally his hands rest on her shoulders; more precisely the small strings holding up her lingerie. Slowly, while still kissing Inoue, he moves the straps down her shoulders.

Inoue, knowing what Ichigo wants, raises her hands up in the air momentarily; allowing the straps to fall.

With the straps no longer supporting Inoue's attire, it falls down around her waist; exposing her voluptuous breasts. Ichigo pulls back from Inoue slightly, a trail of saliva connecting the two. Ichigo's hands move down to Inoue's breasts, contouring them. He lets his hands roam them gently, his thumbs perking her nipples as they roll over them. He smiles in delight as Inoue lets out a soft moan. Ichigo begins to fondle her breasts, inducing more moans.

"Oh, Ichi..." Inoue softly pants, biting her lower lip in pleasure. "I don't think I can wait anymore..."

Ichigo, just nodding, leans forward. Inoue gently lands on the ground. Ichigo caresses her silky smooth legs, pulling the lingerie from her body; leaving her clad in just her panties. Sitting back, he let himself admire her body. Every curve. Realizing how tight his pants had gotten, Ichigo begins to strip down. Soon he is in his boxers.

Inoue, watching Ichigo strip down, begins to get more excited. She begins to squirm on the ground, knocking her knees, "Ooh... hurry Ichi..!" her hormones driving her mad.

Smirking softly, Ichigo lays his body across of Inoues; feeling the warmth of her perfect skin against his own. His chest pushing against her breasts. He roams his hands around her body, moving them down to her thighs. Her caresses her legs momentarily, and then grabs the edge of her panties. Moving off of her body, he lifts her legs up as he removes her panties. Inoue now fully naked in front of him, "Get ready Inoue! I can't wait anymore." Removing his boxers as he says this, sporting a rather vibrant and healthy erection.

Inoue, blushing for the first time since they started, "Ooh, don't look. I feel embarrassed being naked like this..." but she doesn't look away. She can't help but stare at Ichigo's naked body. "_I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy!"_

Ichigo rests his hands besides Inoue, preparing himself to enter her. She readies herself also, spreading her legs for his entry. "Ready, Inoue?"

"Yes."

Ichigo then pushes himself inside of her, closing his eyes and letting out a rather loud moan as he feels the warmth of her womanhood envelop him.

"Ooh!" Inoue, grimacing and moaning at the same, closes her eyes tightly. After a couple of minutes her body adapts to the feeling, and she wraps her legs around Ichigo's waist.

After feeling Inoue wrap her legs around him, Ichigo begins to pump his hips slowly. Moans from both mixing in the air.

"Ooh, Ichigo!" Arching back, Inoue pants loudly, "its okay... to go... faster..."

Nodding, Ichigo begins to move his hips quicker. "Inoue..." he moans out, laying himself down on top of Inoue's body. Both of them breathing heavily lock their lips in a tight kiss.

After about an hour, both of them near their climaxes, "Ooh, Ichigo! I'm, I'm going to..." Inoue pants out, sweat trickling down her face.

"Me, too..." Ichigo, not wanting to release inside of Inoue, begins to pull out. Though, as he tries, Inoue tightens her legs around his waist, "Inoue..?"

"I-It's okay. I want you to do it inside of me." Inoue blushes, arching her back as she moans out.

"O-okay..." Ichigo, pumping in a few more times, "Oh!" as he reaches his orgasm, Inoue arching her back high into the air as she reaches her orgasm also. Ichigo, lying on top of Inoue, pants heavily as he kisses her cheek, "I love you, Inoue..."

"I love you too, Ichi..." Inoue smiles softly. "_I can't believe we just did that. I could possibly be the luckiest girl on the planet__..."_

**Lemon Scene End**

The couple walks down the hall the next day at school, Inoue tightly latched onto Ichigo's arm. Resting her head against his arm, she has a large smile spread across her face. Ichigo, also smiling quite largely, looks down at her.

"Ichigo! Inoue!" Tatsuki, Chad, and Ishida all call out together. The three of them standing together at the end of the hall, waving happily.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ichigo stops with Inoue as the three walk up to them.

"So, tell us, what'd Inoue give you for your anniversary gift!? She wouldn't even tell me!" Tatsuki asked Chad and Ishida looking at Ichigo with questioning looks also.

Blushing, Ichigo looks down at Inoue; who is also blushing. "Well, I can't tell you guys. Sorry." Ichigo quickly begins walking away with Inoue; the two of them beginning to laugh.

"What's so funny…?" Tatsuki tilts her head, watching the couple walk away.

**End Chapter 3**


End file.
